Pathetic Love
by princessarrendelle
Summary: POV: 3rd HELSA Elsa discovers that she is falling for Hans, will Arendelle approve of their love? Or will Hans be killed for what he has done…..
1. Chapter 1

** Author Introduction**

**Hello everyone! I have decided to create a new, fresh story. As a few of you may know it has become harder to write Ugly Beginnings due to lack of ideas. I wanted to create something new, yet not as crazy as a kid napping. I like to write drama- I really love writing drama. I enjoy plot twist and happiness as well. This story is a Helsa fanfic, so if you hate Hans do not read. I also am not listening to any haters, so if you don't love this, don't read. This story is based on a Helsa RP (I think) post on tumblr… they kinda got me started. Well happy reading! **

**-Paige **


	2. Chapter 2

Pathetic Love

Chapter 1

Elsa was beginning to wake up. She opened one eye, and soon shot both of them open. She immediately picked her head up from the bed and looked around. She was in a bedroom, not her own. She slowly looked down at her body, she was naked. Elsa began to panic, she had no idea where she was or who she was with. She then realized their was somebody else close to her. Slowly she turned her head to the right and saw a dark red head quietly sleeping. Elsa looked at the person, he was naked to. Soon a sharp pain went through her head, she fell back down onto the bed. Her head was pounding from the night before, and she couldn't get it to stop. She winced as the man next to her shifted in his sleep. Elsa soon knew she had to wake him up, and ask him if he remembered anything, or where they were. Elsa slowly poked the person, nothing happened. She poked him again, nothing. She decided to move onto shaking him, which she did. Slowly the man picked up his head and smiled a really cute smile. He said,

"Hello, my beauty."

"Don't call me that. Now tell me, where am I."

"No need to snap at me, and we are in my bedroom."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his pathetic seductive tone. She said,

"I mean where are we, are we in Norway?"

"Are we in Norway? No, were in Africa."

Elsa freaked out. She wondered how she could have went from Norway to Africa in a couple of hours. Ice was forming at her fingertips and she could feel her powers coming through. The man said,

"Relax. Were in the Southern Isles. So did you enjoy last night?"

"Last night? What…what happened last night?"

"Oh you know…things. You truly are a wild animal."

Elsa blushed from his comments. As she looked at the man she realized he looked familiar. She continued to think, and then she remembered. _Hans. _Elsa got up from the bed with the comforter wrapped around her. She looked around the room and saw her dress from last night sprawled out on the wooden floor. Slowly she tried to pick up the dress and keep the blanket around her. She said out loud,

"I just slept with a man who tried to kill me. I deserve to be banished from the kingdom! I cannot believe you out of all the people, are here."

Hans got out of the bed completely naked and walked over to her. Elsa backed up until she hit the wall and couldn't move anymore. He was coming closer, until he was about a few inches away from her. He said,

"Elsa, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

Elsa was to confused to even speak, then without further notice Hans walked closer to her and gave a kiss on the lips. The kiss was only a few seconds and she could still feel the magic linger on her lips. She sighed and said,

"I don't know Hans."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hans backed up away from a very pale Elsa. Hans said,

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"Yes, but you must put on _something._"

"Oh so you don't like looing at my beautiful body?"

Elsa squinted her eyes shut; she was not going to open them until he covered up. Hans went to his dresser in his room to put on something. He said,

"Elsa, do you want something else?"

"No, I'm fine…. I'll just put on this dress."

Elsa opened her eyes to see a clothed Hans rip the dress away from her grip. He said,

"You can't wear this again, then they will know something happened."

Hans took the dress and began to rip the seams until the dress was completely ripped. Elsa said,

"Now what am I going to wear!"

"I have something."

Elsa could not believe he just ripped the dress her royal dresser made. The dress was really tight, scratchy and hot…. Soon after Hans was finished looking for something he came up with a light lavender f=dress that reached Elsa's knees. Hans said,

"Here"

"I can't wear that! One of your old girl's must have left that here. I am not, not, not wearing that!"

"Well if you don't put this on then, I guess you'll have to wear nothing…"

Elsa clutching the blanket on her grabbed the dress and said,

"Close your eyes. I am not changing in front of you."

Hans rolled his eyes and obeyed Elsa. Quickly she dropped the blanket and put on the comfortable dress. She then touched her hair which was down and put it in a long braid. She said,

"Hans you can open them now, and before I go tell me what happened."

Hans walked towards the bed and sat on it waiting for Elsa. Elsa took steps towards the bed and joined him waiting for answers. Hans said,

"We were at a small kingdom near Arendelle last night, it was a big party to celebrate the engagement of the prince and princess there. As the night went on, alcohol was being served. Being the nervous girl you are, you kept on taking drinks. Soon enough, you were drunk. I must have been a little bit as well and somehow I convinced my coach driver to take us back here. I took you into my bedroom and then…"

"I can't believe this, how could I be so immature? So stupid? I had no right to even et drunk and I probably embarrassed the entire kingdom! Now I bet no one even knows where I am!"

"I already warned the guards to tell Anna and Kristoff you were safe, and you were visiting with some royal diplomats."

Elsa didn't really care what he said, as long as everyone thought she was safe and now with her ex murder. She felt bad for all the lies, and she knew she would have to leave soon. She said,

"How can I leave? I need to go back right now."

Elsa looked up and saw Hans, his eyes looked pained as if he wanted her to stay. She ignored his looks and said,

"Hans please."

"You can have my horse, and take the back-roads to Arendelle. I know I can't take you there, but if I could I would. I would protect you and make sure you get there."

Elsa nodded, she knew she was hurting him but she couldn't bring him back. She got up from the bed and left the room. Luckily it was very early in the morning and nobody was awake. She crept around the huge castle, it was even bigger then the one in Arendelle. She soon found an exit and made it to the stables. She also found a dark blue cloak on a hook, which she took, as she got ready she could feel tears forming. She knew she could never see him again, even though she could feel that she did kinda like him. Eventually she got on the horse and made her way to Arendelle. Eventually Elsa was able to sneak back into the palace unseen. She put the horse in the barn with a note saying she just bought him. Then, she snook into the back door of the castle hoping she could make it up the stairs in record time. The castle was still quiet, and as she tiptoed past Anna and Kristoff's room no one stirred. As soon as she was past their room she ran to her room and opened the door. She leaped onto her bed and looked at everything so familiar. She opened her huge closet that was full of dresses. She found a light blue dress and began to take off the one Hans gave her and the cloak. Once she was changed she looked at the dress, it smelled like Hans. Elsa decided to put the dress in the back of her closet where no one would find it but her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After she put the cloak and dress away she crawled back into her bed. She couldn't help but think about, Hans. She groaned, sleeping was hopeless. She sat up in her bed; she knew she couldn't like Hans. Hans was bad, if Anna found out…. Elsa then lightly touched her neck. Immediately she shot up out of her bed and went to look at the mirror. Elsa stared at the small red marks that practically popped out of her skin. She tried pushing her hair to different sides of her neck, and her hair was able to cover the marks. Elsa knew that if anyone found out, she could be in serious trouble and maybe even taken down from the throne. She continued to think if she should even see him again. In that moment Elsa knew she could never see him again, and she would have to marry someone else. After she cleaned herself up she went downstairs to see Anna and Kristoff. Anna said,

"Good morning Elsa, did you enjoy last night?"

"I did."

"Good, I barely saw you! I wondered where you went."

"I was busy talking to some important people."

"Important people? Did you meet anybody special?"

Elsa's cheeks burned red, how could have Anna found out. Anna quickly added,

"So you did meet someone! What's his name?"

"Anna! I didn't meet anybody, ok? Honestly, you should learn not to worry about other people's lives!"

Elsa quickly left the room and went outside, it was a pretty warm day in Arendelle considering they were in the beginning of winter. She paced around the empty palace gardens and tried to think of what to do. As she was thinking the palace letter carrier came up to her and said,

"Elsa, I have a letter from a person who wants to be remained anonymous. I don't know who sent the letter, because I was just told to give this to the Queen."

"Thank you, may I have the letter?"

The letter carrier fished around in his bag and took out a thick white envelope with dark blue ink on it. Elsa took the letter and when the letter carrier was gone she practically ripped it open and read it. The letter said,

_To: Elsa_

_From: You know who_

_Ever since you left me this morning I could stop thinking about you. I really would love to see you again, so I decided to write a letter and have somebody give it to you. I decided to keep my name hidden so none of your pesky diplomats would know who I was. Anyway, Elsa I truly do like you and I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I wish you would at least __**try **__to get back to me so I could at least know what you think. Also, don't worry about the things you took it could be a reminder of me. My letter carrier is named Arthur, so tell yours to give the letter to him. Oh and I almost forgot, there is another party coming up and I just know you are invited. Maybe I could see you then? Then we could go to my place after words…. haha_

_ -With Love_

_ Me_

Elsa laughed at Hans stupid humor. She could not help but feel a little bit excited, she might have the chance to see him again. The question still remained, should she see him? Arendelle would be extremely mad if her ex murder was going to be their king. Maybe she shouldn't respond, maybe she should just let this entire thing pass over so she would never have to even think of him again.

**So do you think she should see him again or maybe later?**

**Instagram: princessarendelle**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The days went on, and Elsa didn't know what to do or say. Every time she tried to bring herself to write a letter she would always stop, crumble up the paper and throw it away. Elsa decided to break all contact with him, as the days went on more and more letters came. He sent her fancy invitations, flowers, and even just little letters. After a few of the letters she stopped reading them. She would always put them in a box in her study, so she wouldn't be tempted to open them. As months went by the letters grew fewer and fewer, soon enough they slowed to a stop. Elsa also tried to ignore every party that she was invited to, but after ten months a royal officer told her that the next celebration she could not afford to miss. This party was for the head guard since he was planning on proposing to some special women. Elsa tried everything in her will power to escape, but it was no use. The party was being held in some other kingdom in Norway, and it was only a few hours away.

"Elsa, the gown I made you is exquisite! It will show off your beautiful body and face."

"Thank you."

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?"

"Well, I'm worried about finding a man."

"A man? Your highness, don't be pressured to find true love. Princess Anna found it on her own, I know you will to."

"I know, it's just that I feel I need to marry to make everyone happy. That's all I ever do, make people happy or satisfied. I also know that suitors are going to be there, just like every year."

"Queen Elsa, I know you will make the right decision. Also, don't listen to those old fashioned diplomats. You're the Queen, not them."

The tailor left the room, leaving Elsa alone in a gorgeous dark blue gown. Elsa stared at herself in the mirror, she did look beautiful. She spun around in it, what if Hans was there? Elsa hoped he wouldn't show up since then she would be forced to fall in love with him all over again. She knew she would probably be foolish again, and end up in his bedroom like the last time. Soon it was time to leave, and she felt sick because of her nerves. Once she got to the party she looked around the room. She could see thousands of people swarming around and dancing. She walked in and greeted all the royal subjects she had recently met. Everywhere she looked she saw staff with trays of alcohol. Elsa tried so hard to stay away, but the temptation was too strong. She walked over to one of the servers and asked for a glass, she took it and had a little sip. The drink felt so good, she then took a huge sip and the drink was gone. She quickly took another, and another. She had her hand on a fourth drink but then quickly stopped, she knew she would be forced to dance (even though she didn't dance) with some weird buffoon (most likely a prince). She put the drink back down; she could feel that if she drank more she would be in a worse condition. Soon a women came up to her and said,

"Queen Elsa, would you like to dance with a prince at the moment?"

"A prince? Whom would that be?"

"Prince Andor, he request to dance with you."

"Please tell him the queen is not interested."

"Not interested, I'm sorry to inform you Queen Elsa but a pair dance is coming up and all men and women 21 and up must dance. I'm sorry but that is what I have been told."

"Fine. Lead me to him."

The women guided her to a tall dark brunette with a fancy smile. He bowed then said,

"My dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I am pleased to meet you on this fine evening."

"The pleasure is yours."

Elsa felt bad for not greeting him correctly, but she was not interested, the man was nothing like her type, he was to _fake. _The man was taken back by her words, and she could tell he was forcing himself not to say something. Soon enough, the keys of a dancing song were in the air. The man said,

"Queen Elsa, please let me have this dance."

The man reached out his hand, and slowly Elsa put her tiny one in his hand. She could feel snow flurries start to form at her fingers, but she tried to hold them back. Soon enough they were dancing, and the man was trying to be kind to her. Elsa would only reply with tiny words, soon enough in the dance the man was suppose to spin her, and when he did he lost his grip on her. Elsa fell on the floor; the entire crowd of people stopped and stared at her. Elsa could feel herself growing anxious, Andor reached out his hand to help her but she refused. She said, "Please let me be." Elsa soon was off the floor and scurried to a door outside. The temperature was pretty cold, but it didn't bother her. She felt more relaxed, sitting on a little bench outside the palace. She closed her eyes briefly when somebody poked her in the ribs. Elsa opened her eyes and said,

"Who was that?!"

The moment she opened her eyes she saw Hans staring at her. Elsa could feel herself blushing, and he said,

"Finally I've found you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Elsa stared into Hans's **(please tell me how to write Hans in a plural way) **

beautiful light gray green eyes. They didn't speak for a few minutes; they just looked at each other. Hans broke the silence by saying,

"I haven't seen you in forever. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Elsa stopped looking at him, he sat down next to her. He made a quickly move and pecked her quickly on the lips. The kiss definitely softened Elsa up. When she kissed him a long time ago it felt magical, and this kiss felt just the same. She smiled and said,

"I'm so sorry Hans! I like, you I really do. I just am afraid that if anyone ever saw us together, you know….."

"But Elsa, I am changed! I am not bad anymore, honestly you can even give them permission to kill me if I do something wrong."

Elsa laughed she was so nervous that she would see him, but now he was just being funny and sweet. Elsa said,

"Hans, I understand. My sister and Kristoff would not be very nice to you…"

"Then we'll see each other in secret until your ready to say something. I will sneak down to your castle at night so I can see you. I will do anything for you."

Elsa gasped, Hans was ready to give up so much for her? Elsa stuttered,

"Hans, I can't be seen with you."

Hans tightly grabbed her thin wrist; he knew he couldn't let her go. He said,

"Elsa please… can we at least try, if it doesn't work then I promise never to see you again…"

Elsa thought, he was being so nice right now. What if he just wanted the crown? She decided to take a chance,

"Fine. We can try. The moment it doesn't work out, you must swear to never come back to me."

"I don't need to promise anything, I know it will work out."

Hans put his arm around Elsa, he didn't want to make a move. Hans just wanted to show her he cared for her, not her powers. Elsa couldn't help but feel more relaxed, on the inside her heart was beating but she did feel a little bit calmer. She was scared about what would happen next, but whatever happened was nothing she should worry about. Soon their faces were closer together, lightly Hans kissed Elsa's forehead. He said,

"So how am I going to be able to find you?"

"We will start seeing each other once a week, you can come every Wednesday night. _Late _at night."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Hopefully every Wednesday night you can have a few rounds of champagne so you're easier to persuade."

Elsa lightly punched his shoulder; she couldn't help but laugh at his stupid flirtatious side. She didn't feel as nervous anymore, if she only saw him once in a while Arendelle wouldn't find out. Hopefully, if they did get married people would not think of him as evil anymore. Elsa said,

"Just for that comment, don't count on anything."

"But your so good."

"Want me to make it once a month?"

"I'm kidding Elsa, relax…. Please don't let that happen. I need to see you!"

After a night of talking Elsa knew she was completely in love, he was just so perfect. They talked about what their lifes were like, and how they changed. Elsa told him what Anna was up to. Elsa said,

"In two weeks Anna is getting married to Kristoff. "

"Wow, he really made an impression on her."

"Why did you leave her? What did she do to you?"

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I wanted power, jealously over came me."

"Well, how can I trust you now?!"

"You can!"

"I will take your word, but the moment you betray me. I will have you locked up so fast you….."

"I understand, I have to leave now. I'll see you soon."

Hans lightly kissed Elsa's hand, and they parted. Soon Elsa was back home, and she was exhausted.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 6- The next day

That morning Elsa stayed in bed, she felt very tired and just wanted to rest. She closed her eyes and fought about what happened last week….

_FLASHBACK_

Elsa has so much to do, and barley any times to even think about Hans. She only thought of him when things that reminded her of him popped up. In the morning when she saw her messy hair in reminded her of him, or like in the afternoon when she was signing papers that were being sent to the Southern Isles. Elsa rarely ate with Kristoff and Anna, and today she was doing a lot of work. A staff knocked on her door and said,

"Your majesty, Kristoff and Anna need to see you today. They have something extremely important that they want to tell you at dinner."

Elsa wasn't really paying attention, she just said,

"Ok, please can you go get my head diplomat? I need to ask of him something."

A few minutes later a man knocked on the door and entered Elsa's royal office room. He said,

"Queen Elsa? You called for me."

"Yes, well I have two questions. One of them is…"

"Is what?"

"Ummmmm… what would happen if someone royal for example fell in love with an enemy of the kingdom? Would that "enemy" be killed?"

"Well, your majesty I cannot answer that at the time. I need to go consult some laws and such. Just out of curiosity why do you need to know this?"

"I just do. I don't ask you questions when you want answers."

The diplomat was taken back by her words. There was a brief moment of silence. He soon said,

"I am sorry your highness, please forgive me. Now what is that second question?"

"You are forgiven and the second question was why do I have so much work? I never have to do this much!"

"You see your majesty, Kristoff and Anna need to tell you something very, very important. This is why you need to ask them."

"IS ANNA PREGNANT?"

"I cannot answer that question."

Elsa could feel her powerful hand shake, she couldn't help but worry. She knew that until she found out what was the problem, she could not work. She barked,

"What time is it now?"

"Five your majesty, they request to see you in one hour, _sharp._"

Elsa dismissed the man, and left her office. She quickly just ran up to her own personal room. Weirdly, her door was open. She went into her room and saw the closet open. She went inside the closet and saw Anna looking for something to where. Elsa snapped,

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Elsa just looking for a dress. As I was looking I found this beautiful light dress and a cloak as well. Where did you get these?"

Elsa bit her lip, she couldn't let Anna know they were Hans' property. She also prayed Anna didn't recognize the smell. She said,

"Mother gave those to me years ago. A week before they went on their trip she said I should wear these when I am older."

Anna looked sad for a moment, and gently closed her eyes. Elsa knew for a fact that their mother also gave her a present when they left, so this was the best thing she could come up with. Elsa instantly remembered what she needed to ask, she said,

"Anna. Tell me why you and Kristoff have to ask me something. Please?"

Anna smiled, then she hugged her sister and said,

"Not telling! Not until later when we can sit down and talk since we will need to talk a lot."

Anna fled the room quickly, and Elsa just sat down on the bed.

1 HOUR LATER

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were sitting at the huge table waiting for the news. Elsa fumbled with her hands and as soon as the staff left she said,

"Pease tell me! I have been waiting for so long, I can't even focus."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and Anna said,

"We are getting married."

Elsa's could feel herself growing pale, how could this have happened? It had been 4 years since the Great Thaw and Elsa knew this was coming. Anna was at the average age to want this, so she could not say no. She was thinking of telling them her secret but she decided not to bring it up. Elsa finally said,

"You officially have my Blessing."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Two weeks to the wedding, only two weeks.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Elsa continued to think about Hans, he would be coming to see her in two days. She knew he wouldn't be able to pass the guards since they are able to detect anything that could cause harm. Elsa looked out her bedroom window, things were just so complicated. Elsa also knew she was going to have to try to talk to Anna, but with the wedding and everything she couldn't get a moment to even bring up love. She only had two days until a little secret could become huge. As she sat on her bed and tried to think Anna burst through the door and said,

"Elsa! Please I need your help! I need to think of a wedding dress, things are happening so fast I just can't even comprehend! Maybe you could help me make one since you have made dresses before." 

Elsa smiled weakly; she wasn't in the mood to help design a wedding. She had her own problems, that were much bigger then a dress. Elsa knew in her heart she couldn't say no to Anna so she said,

"Ok, what do you want help with?"

A huge smile crossed Anna's face. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and practically dragged her to one of the castle's many rooms. A few of the staff were in the room as well, they had so much to do and barley anytime to work. Elsa thought about how long this wedding has been on Anna and Kristoff's mind. The cute couple got engaged about two years ago, and they were slowly planning the wedding. They knew they wanted to get married in two years, and now they are. Elsa soon asked a busy Anna,

"Are you living here? Or are you going somewhere else?"

Elsa secretly hoped they would stay at the castle, but if they wished to leave they could if they wanted to. Anna responded,

"I don't really know, maybe here and somewhere else."

Elsa huffed she knew since Anna was in such deep thought about the dress she wouldn't be able to get any answers out of her. Elsa asked,

"What am I supposed to do right now?"

"Well, this moment is special. I just want you to be here with me for it."

Elsa smiled she really did miss her childhood and how she never played or was with Anna. As Elsa looked at some of the sketches Anna drew for the dress she began to daydream about her own love life. She thought of her own love interest that she was sneaking into the castle just so she could see his lovely little face. Soon Anna said,

"I think I know what I want now, a pretty big flowly dress with little snowflakes on the veil to represent everything that has happened. I don't know how I want my hair since it was up when met Hans and I do not want to remember that day."

"Yes, you definitely don't want to remember him on your special day."

"Kristoff is the only one I will ever love."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 8- The next day

Hans. Hans was coming today. Elsa didn't know how, but he was. She knew he would not miss seeing her. Elsa walked out of her room and knocked on Anna and Kristoff's door. Anna yelled,

"Elsa? Come in!"

She opened the door and saw Anna and Kristoff sitting in a messy room. Elsa raised her eyebrows when she saw Anna's wild hair. Anna said,

"So Elsa I have so much to do today. Would you mind helping me?"

"I would love to but…. I am feeling very tired and kind of sick."

Elsa knew she was lying, she felt fine. She just wanted to stay inside her room in case Hans appeared. Elsa did not want anyone to see him. Anna replied,

"It's ok, get better and rest. I would rather you feel healthy then stay sick."

Elsa smiled and left the room; she wanted to be ready for him. She remembered from the last time she saw him they planned he would come late at night. Elsa just wanted to make sure that if he did come, she would be the only one to see him. She then decided to go tell the staff not to wait on her, since she was tired. Elsa also asked that some of the staff help Anna. She not only wanted Anna to be helped, but she wanted some of the staff to not be roaming around the castle.

9 Hours Later

It was now nine at night, and still no Hans. Elsa already told Anna she was feeling better and would help her tomorrow. Elsa stared out her window…waiting. She waited another hour, and decided to just sleep. Elsa truly was tired since she was worrying the entire day. She got into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Suddenly she heard a knock, she instantly sat up in bed. Another knock followed it and Elsa jumped out of her bed. She quietly opened her door, no one was there. Elsa went to her window and opened it, there he was. Hans somehow climbed up the castle wall and was now dangling. He quickly said,

"Elsa! Help! I can't hold on!"

Elsa quickly grabbed onto one of his hands and tried to pull him up, while Hans was trying to not fall. After a few seconds Elsa helped pull him up, Hans was able to get into the room. He was about to say something when Elsa whispered,

"Hans, be quiet! I can't let them no you're here!"

Hans nodded and smiled, he said quietly,

"What do I do if somebody comes in?"

"Hide! You can't be seen!"

Elsa looked at Hans, he was smiling like an idiot. Hans looked cute, his hair was messy and his beautiful eyes were shimmering. Elsa couldn't help but smile, while Hans said,

"So, how have you been?"

"It's been crazy, with the whole wedding and everything."

As soon as Elsa mentioned the word, _wedding_ Hans looked down at the floor. Getting married was a sensitive topic since Hans did propose to Anna. Elsa felt bad about mentioning it, but she couldn't hide the truth from him. Elsa said,

"I didn't mean to mention that, but it's the truth. I can't not tell you about the wedding."

"Its fine, I knew this was going to happen anyway."

Elsa continued to feel bad when Hans leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Elsa blushed and she instantly felt better. She gazed at him and got up from the floor at sat on her bed. Hans followed and they talked for what seemed like hours, Hans was about to kiss her when Elsa looked outside. She saw that it was getting lighter and she knew Hans would have to leave. Elsa said,

"Hans, we can do this next time. You have to leave now."

"I know Elsa, when can I come again."

Elsa wanted him to come sooner, she could not live another week without him. She said,

"Come back in three days, or maybe I'll go see you."

"No, I'll come in don't want you to risk getting hurt."

Before he left Hans gave her a tiny kiss on the lips, and he slowly walked back down the wall of the castle. He told her before that he hid his horse in the woods. Elsa watched from her window as he disappeared into the forest.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Elsa paced quietly in her room, she just had a magical night. She sat on her bed and felt guilty for two things. One of them was that Hans now had to make the dangerous journey back to his kingdom, and the second one was much more obvious. Elsa felt bad for continuing to see him. She knew what he did was extremely wrong, but she did feel bad for him. His brothers were so mean to him, he got abused and mistreated. Elsa was so engrossed in her thoughts when Anna opened her door. Elsa jumped up and gasped loudly. She was so startled a piece of ice flew out of her hands. Luckily it only struck the wall, and Anna said,

"I heard voices, are you alright?" And why are you up?"

Elsa had planned in her head what would happen if Anna ever asked her these types of questions. She answered,

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about this wedding. I don't know why exactly, but I am."

Anna walked over to Elsa and said,

"Are you mad I am getting married before you are?"

"No, really I am not mad at all. I'm just worried I might never get to see you again."

Silence. It was the truth Elsa didn't care who was getting married first, she was scared she would never get to be with his sister. Anna ran over to Elsa and gave her a hug and said,

"Elsa, I will never ever ever ever stop being with you. I will always be there for you, and if I live somewhere else I will always visit you."

Elsa felt better, but deep down inside she knew about her dirty little secret of Hans. She knew she should just tell Anna. Anna was about to leave when Elsa opened her mouth and said,

"Anna about the voices…"

Anna turned around and waited for an answer. Elsa was about to say, _it was Hans _but she couldn't bring herself to it. She said,

"I was just talking to myself."

Anna nodded and left, and Elsa felt terrible. Elsa quietly groaned and fell down onto her bed. She felt like screaming, she wished Anna just caught her talking to him.

MEANWHILE…..

Hans was slowly and quietly searching for his horse, he was lost. He totally forgot where it was, all he could remember was that his horse (Citron) was by a few huge boulders. He made sure that Citron had no resemblance to the Southern Isles. It was getting lighter and lighter, and now it would be almost impossible to get home. As he crept through the forest he thought about running back to Elsa and seeing if he could stay in the castle until he thought of a way back. He continued to walk, not really caring anymore if someone found him. He searched for another hour when he finally found his horse tied to the tree and grazing some of the flowers around him. Hans could already tell that he had no way of escaping now. If he even left the woods someone would see him. He sighed and knew he would have to wait until night to even get close to leaving Arendelle. Hans untied the rope of Citron and gently got onto his back. He suddenly realized if anyone knew he was missing he could be in serious trouble. Quickly he found his way out of the thick forest and was able to safely leave Arendelle.

**Don't forget to preorder Frozen so you could get the 4 lithographs! (Preorder the Disney Store)**

**Also bigger chapters are coming!**


	11. Chapter 12

49899699

is that link doesn't work type in:

http

:

/

/

poll.

pollcode

.com

/

49899699

(Type in all those things listed as one giant link)


	12. Chapter 13

Elsa soon got into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She silently cried, why couldn't she have just fell in love with some normal guy from some normal kingdom. Hans was such a bad person, he was an almost murder and he was evil. Anna was already getting married, and she found someone normal to love. But then again, Kristoff wasn't normal. He had problems, so no one was normal exactly. Elsa wished she could tell this to Anna, but she would not understand. She deserved to know that she was dating someone no one would approve. Elsa cried herself to sleep, in the same nightgown Hans gave her that one morning, that one awkward morning.

In the morning Elsa got up and stretched she knew she couldn't avoid Anna about what happened last night. Soon enough Anna was pounding on her door, Elsa trudged to open it. For some reason she felt ill, like she was somehow sick. She ignored the feelings when a VERY moody Anna snapped,

"Elsa, I don't know what your doing at night. You know the wedding is in exactly one week and we do not have time for your stupid problems. I also don't care but this is getting ridiculous. What causes you to be so loud that you won't sleep? Honestly tell me."

"I'm working on something for you, for the wedding of course."

Anna gushed and hugged me. She smiled and said,

"I'm sorry I'm so stressed, and I do care about what you do. It's just that you have been so distance. To distant for my liking."

Elsa hugged Anna and said,

"I'm always here for you Anna, and I also was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went to the North Mountain for a night or so I could finish the present?"

Anna smiled and said,

"As long as you stay safe, go ahead!"

Elsa felt bad for lying since she was secretly going to see Hans again. She decided to make a quick ice sculpture of Anna and Kristoff and create a snow cloud over it to make it stay nice and cold. She got to work, and enjoyed making it. She quietly sculpted their faces and bodies with so much detail. She gently used her powers to make them hold hands, as well as loving look at each other. The entire process was three hours, and once she finished the sculpture was a dazzling. She pushed the sculpture into the back of her huge closet and scribbled a note that read:

_Dear Anna & Kristoff,_

_ I love you two both, and wish you the best of luck on your wedding day. I hope you enjoy my gift to you, and I also pray for your special moment! Enjoy!_

_ -Elsa_

She finished the note quickly and changed into a nice outfit to see Hans in. She was so excited to spend the night with him, since she didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her. She quickly found her cloak, and said goodbye to Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa was soon at the Hans' castle, it was huge compared to her own. It had huge windows, doors, and beautiful flowers and tress around it. She scampered around the building until she saw some men who had a resemblance to Hans. Elsa vividly remembered Anna telling her about Hans' brothers, and this must have been them. There were about five of them and three of them were huge. Elsa looked around, there was no way she could find Hans. She waited hopefully for Hans to come. Luckily she saw him get on his horse and begin to approach the forest. He must have been getting ready to go to Arendelle. Elsa wanted to run to him, but she did not want to spook his huge horse. She ran to the horse and then calmly walked to the front of the horse. She said,

"Hello, guess what? I get to stay here for the entire night!"

Hans smiled brightly and said,

"Finally some time together."

He got off the horse and pulled her closer to him. She breathed in his handsome cologne smell and looked at his messy red hair. He passionately kissed her and said,

"I miss you Elsa…."

Elsa gently kissed him and he led her to a hidden entrance to the large castle. They ran to his room quickly and Elsa fell on the bed. She was exhausted and excited to see him. She said,

"We almost got caught again. I'm telling Anna soon if she doesn't already know."

Hans said,

"Wait until after the wedding. It will be better if we wait. Then I promise we will tell her and we can stop this."

**IN THE MORNING**

Elsa woke up with the urge to throw up. She bolted out of the bed, and couldn't find anywhere to puke. She looked around and found a bin-like thing. She threw up, and miserably sat down. Hans was up behind her and said,

"Elsa…Elsa… are you ok?"

Hans trembled on his words, when Elsa said,

"I'm fine, I probably just ate something bad last night."

Hans' face was white when he said,

"Elsa you didn't eat last night. You don't think you could be…"

Elsa's eyes opened wide and she said,

"The last time we did it was like a month and a half ago. Are you telling me I maybe am…."

Hans finished her sentence,

"Pregnant."


	13. Chapter 14

Next Chapter

Anna happily ran into Elsa's room. She had a bad habit of stealing her sister's clothes, but she couldn't help it. Elsa designed most of her outfits, and all of them were gorgeous. Anna went to the closet door and twisted the knob, it didn't open. She twisted the knob again harder, but the door didn't move. Anna wondered why Elsa would even lock her closet, since she didn't have anything important in it. Or did she? Anna scrambled through Elsa's room looking for something to unlock the door with. Anna's curiosity got the best of her; and she had to know what was behind that door. She searched until she found a pin so she could try and break into the room. Anna shoved the little pin into the door and soon enough the door clicked opened. She burst through the door and saw a beautiful ice masterpiece with a cloud similar to Olaf's above it. She examined it and saw how hard Elsa must have worked to make such a beautiful sculpture. Anna examined how cute it was and she could feel tears stream down her face. She continued to look at the sculpture when she noticed a little note next to it. The note read:

_Dear Anna & Kristoff,_

_ I love you two both, and wish you the best of luck on your wedding day. I hope you enjoy my gift to you, and I also pray for your special moment! Enjoy!_

_ -Elsa_

Anna felt confused, Elsa left so she could make a gift. This had to be the wedding gift, she even wrote a note. Elsa was hiding something, and that was a fact. There was no way Elsa was being innocent. Anna decided not to bring up the gift until she knew Elsa was really up to something.

Meanwhile with Hans & Elsa:

Elsa stared into Hans eyes and said,

"I could just be sick or something like that. I don't think I am pregnant."

Hans muttered,

"Elsa, I really doubt that you're sick. Most of my brothers are married and have had kids before, and your having the symptoms."

Elsa wailed,

"What are we going to do? The royal officials will hate me forever if they find out about you. Anna will hate me, and Kristoff will hate you. Should I go on leave, and have the baby and come back and act as if everything was normal?"

Hans smiled and said,

"Or we can just tell everyone were a family and they have to deal with it."

Elsa shook her head, that idea would not work. They could never be a family, the kingdom would probably not be happy with King Hans. Hans spoke again,

"You know, maybe they won't be as mad as you think they would."

Hans got up and Elsa said,

"Where are you going?"

Hans turned around and said,

"We are both going to Arendelle. We are going to tell Anna and Kristoff."

Soon enough Elsa and Hans were together making their way to Arendelle. Elsa felt like crying, she was so nervous. She couldn't believe she was going to tell Anna about everything. Soon enough they arrived, to soon for Elsa's liking. They traveled the back roads so no one would notice Hans. Elsa brought him into the castle, and they quickly ran to her room. Elsa threw open the door and practically shoved Hans inside. She was out of breath when she said to Hans,

"I'm going to find Anna. Hide in the closet."

She ran to her room and knocked on the door. Anna opened it and said,

"Elsa! Your back!"

Anna hugged Elsa, and waited to hear her response. Elsa shakily said,

"Anna I need to tell you something right now. Please come into my room."

Elsa and Anna walked into her room, and Elsa shut the door. She said,

"Anna it would be better if you sit down. The news I have to tell you may be upsetting."

Anna obeyed and Elsa said,

"You know for a long time I have been really sneaky. I have been hiding the truth about what I do at night. Today I lied to you about the present, because….because…. I am actually making you another surprise for your wedding!"

Anna smiled, while Elsa felt horrible. Again she backed out about telling the truth, she didn't have time to speak again when Hans opened the closet door. He said,

"Princess Anna, Elsa is lying to you. We secretly have been seeing each other and she may be pregnant with my baby."


	14. Chapter 15

**FINAL CHAPTER BE PREPARED FOR SAD STUFF! Authors note on the bottom**

**Warning: I did not do spell check or any corrections, it's the last chapter so sorry**

Anna stuttered on her words, and she looked faint. Elsa snapped her head around to look at Hans and said,

"Get out of here! Leave!"

Hans muttered,

"I was only trying to help…"

Elsa snapped,

"You were only trying to make it worse! Leave right now?"

She threw her hand back causing some ice to hit Hans' head. Dazed, he stumbled and fell to the floor. Elsa put her hands on her head, she just froze the father of her baby, her sister was ill, and she had just about lost all hope. Elsa had a moment to think, was it worth hiding her relationship from everyone. She knew now it was time to tell the truth. First she tried to move a weakened and limp Hans. He was freezing, so she put him in her big bed and tried to keep blankets around him. She only needed about five minutes to talk to the royal counselors. She then found Kristoff in his room and asked him to take care of Anna. She ran to her office and told one of the staff members to get all the royal politics together immediately.

Soon enough Elsa's huge office was full of people waiting to hear the queen speak. Elsa quickly said,

"This meeting needs to be quick, and I have a serious confession to make. I am in love with Prince Hans, and I am pregnant. No I know this news is upsetting especially during this busy time of year. I just need you to tell me what I can do, quickly. By mistake I hit Hans in the head with ice, and he is slowly getting weaker. Please tell me what to do."

The members all gasped and began to chatter but Elsa shushed them. One of the royal staff members stood up and said,

"I have a proposition to make. This idea is wild and crazy, but it might just work. How about we find a nice prince and have him become engaged to Elsa. Then we take Prince Hans to Pabbie have his memory erased from previous events, then he can forget about the baby and his love for you!"

Elsa shrieked that was the worst idea she had ever heard. Elsa said,

"No! That can't happen that would be horrible, what would happen to my happiness?"

One of the women staff stood up calmly and said,

"Elsa its either him or the throne. You can't let down your kingdom. This needs to happen it's the only way."

Elsa barked,

"Well it won't happen, why would you do this to me?"

A different staff spoke up and said,

"Elsa we have to do this. You don't have a choice, Hans became king who knows what evil he will do?"

Elsa yelled,

"He isn't evil! He is kind and sweet and so gentle. Don't take him from the baby and I, we need him."

A firm and cruel staff member stood up. He had a big body and a defined face. Elsa particularly did not like this one at all, an he always disagreed with Elsa. He said,

"Elsa go say your goodbyes to Hans. He is freezing and he needs to go to Pabbie now. The rest of you go back to work, while the soldiers come with me to prepare the horses to take us to Pabbie."

All the people in the room began to leave and then the cruel staff member came up to Elsa and said,

"This is the last time you will see him, now go."

Tears were streaming down Elsa's face she was going to marry someone she didn't love, and her child would never know who their real father was. Her child would grow up to see Hans as a villain who tried to kill their mother. Elsa walked to the room Hans was in, he was shivering but when he saw Elsa he smiled.

He said,

"Hi beautiful."

Elsa gushed, he was such a charmer even when he was in a bad state. She pulled a chair up next to the bed. She wasn't going to tell him about his memory being erased, she would only tell him good things so he would feel better. It was her last moments with him, so why ruin them with arguments.

Hans said,

"So what's happening? Are they mad?"

Elsa shifted in her seat and said,

"They aren't mad, things will go back to normal tomorrow. They said they will treat your pains. But first I need to give you this."

Elsa opened her palm to reveal a tiny pill that one of the nurses gave her in the hallway. The men wanted Hans to be sleeping so he wasn't awake when he was getting his memory erased. Hans graciously took a sip of water and swallowed the pill. Elsa began to cry again when Hans said,

"Elsa don't cry, I'm not mad at you."

Elsa said,

"I'm sorry Hans, its all my fault. I should have never tried to meet you again."

Hans shook his head and said,

"No Elsa don't be upset. I'm happy we are together and I am very happy your pregnant."

He reached out and put his cold hand on her stomach gently rubbing in circles. He whispered,

"Our own little heir."

Elsa began to cry harder, soon Hans would fall asleep from the pill. Her minutes were numbered. Elsa said,

"Hans I love you, and I'm sorry. I promise to stay strong and I promise that I will always love you no matter what divided us."

Hans took her hand and yawned. Elsa was losing time with him. Hans said,

"Elsa I will always love you and our baby, I promise things will work out. I would do anything for you, and if I could I would go back in time…. I promise that I will always love you."

Hans closed his eyes, the medication took its toll on Elsa's Prince. Elsa kissed him once on his forehead and whispered,

"Don't worry Hans you will come back to me. I promise."

Soon the head guard came in and said to Elsa,

"It's time."

After a few hours later Hans was being worked on by Pabbie. He was still sleeping while Pabbie told the guards,

"This memory charm only works for about 14 or 15 years. He won't be able to forget Elsa forever. I warn you, this plan may fail."

The staff begged Pabbie to do the charm, and he did. Soon Hans forgot about his love for Elsa, and his baby. Eventually Hans was brought back to the Southern Isles, the Arendelle guards told the king of the Southern Isles about everything. They agreed not to talk about Elsa, or anything about Arendelle.

7 Months Later

After 7 months Elsa was finally able to fall in love once again, with her husband, Prince Gunner of the North Mountains. Elsa met him when she was two months pregnant, and she at first was shy. She knew only Hans could fill the void in her heart, but she felt that Gunner was such a kind and sweet gentlemen. He vowed to keep her and the baby safe, and he promised never to leave her side. They were engaged soon due to their immense love. Elsa sometimes felt torn, she was having Hans' baby and he deserved to have a part in the babies' life. She quickly realized that Hans wasn't actually a good person; and he wasn't as sweet as she thought he was.

15 Years Later

Hans was on his horse, running away from the Southern Isles. Lately he was confused, he was having strange dreams. For some reason when he was sleeping he would see a pregnant Elsa and him holding hands. The dream was occurring every night until he just realized, he was in love with Elsa. Soon the memories began to flood back. Hans was having flashbacks of him and Elsa in love and expecting a baby. Everything was coming back to him, and he was scared. How could he have forgot about Elsa for 15 years? Soon he arrived at Arendelle, he sneaked past the guards and went to the huge doors. He pounded on the doors, he needed things to be set straight. He continued to yell when finally a staff member opened the door. The staff's mouth dropped open and said,

"Pri- - Pri - - Prince Hans I did not expect to see you here? What do you need?"

Hans sternly said,

"I need Queen Elsa."

The staff stepped back and said,

"Queen Elsa is um, busy at this time. She cannot come to the door."

Hans rolled his eyes and barged into the castle, things needed to be set straight. He ran through the hallways until he saw Queen Elsa's office. He barged in, and Elsa looked up from her work. They both stared at each other, motionless. Hans stared into her eyes, and she stared back. Hans rushed over to give Elsa a kiss, but she pushed him away. He said,

"Elsa don't you still love me?"

Elsa said,

"I can't believe it. It's been 15 years and now I am seeing you."

Hans stared at her and said,

"Somehow I forgot about you and the…baby."

Elsa came over to him and said,

"It's not your fault. I know this story is going to be so messed up, and confusing. So much has happened, and I can't even explain it all."

Hans said,

"Explain it to me."

Elsa told Hans the story of how the council did not want her to get married, and how a memory charm was placed on him that would only last 15 years. Hans was motionless, a part of his life was gone without his wife and child. Elsa continued to talk about her husband Gunner, who she wanted out of her life. She explained how Gunner was kind before, but soon he turned cruel.

Hans out his hands on his head and said,

"What about our child?"

Elsa said,

"Hold on."

Else disappeared and when she came back a tall girl with reddish hair appeared. The girl had gorgeous green eyes and Hans' red mane of hair. She had Elsa's facial features that made Hans feel emotional. Elsa said,

"Audrey this is your real biological father."

Hans went up to Audrey and said,

"I can't believe I missed out on your life for 15 years."

Audrey walked over to Elsa and whispered,

"I thought Gunner was my father?"

Elsa replied,

"It's a long story but for now just talk to him."

Hans began to talk but Audrey rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Elsa joined the group hug, they finally were a family.

Elsa then realized that there are happy endings, even if it takes a long time for them to happen.

Authors note:

I would like to formally apologize for never updating and for only 13 or 14 chapters! This wasn't really a "fanfiction". I might stop writing on but if you want to keep in touch with my short drabbles and short fanfics please go to my tumblr: soaringfairy


End file.
